wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Piekło - Pieśń XII
400px|right Wędrując krawędziami jaru, poeci obserwują w dole oszustów, a między nimi Ciampolo z Nawarry, który opowiada swoje losy, a także brata Gomitę i Michela Zanche. 1 Widziałem w życiu wojowników roty :Na bój idące; widziałem ataki :Hufców, przeglądy wojska i odwroty; 4 Widziałem na harc wodzone rumaki, :Aretynowie, i rycerskie gony, :W turniejach kopie kruszone i znaki, 7 Podczas gdy trąby huczały i dzwony, :I bębny, i twierdz wołające straże, :I hasła swojskie albo z cudzej strony — 10 Nigdym nie widział przy takiej fujarze :Wymarszu pieszych ni jezdnych, ni floty, :Gdy się jej hasło do drogi ukaże. 13 Szliśmy śród biesów dziesięciorga roty, :Straszna kompania!... Ale cóż? W kościele :Siedzisz przy świętych, w karczmie śród hołoty. 16 Ja wszystką baczność na wrzątku zestrzelę, :By lud ogarnąć w tę fosę wchłonięty :I w smole straszne biorący kąpiele. 19 Jako delfiny, kiedy grzbiet wygięty :Z podmorskiej fali jawią marynarzom :Na znak, aby się chronili z okręty, 22 Tak ci, by ulżyć mąk, w których się prażą, :Coraz to plusną, skryją się i znowu :Grzbiet szybko, jak błysk piorunu, ukażą. 25 Albo jak żaby w kałuży, gdy z rowu :Nad wodę pyszczki prężą za oddechem, :A kryją nogi i resztę tułowiu, 28 Tak wysterczali ci skalani grzechem; :Ale gdzie Kudłacz przejdzie, zaraz sami :We wrzątku toną, zmykając z pośpiechem. 31 Wtem, na wspomnienie jeszcze serce drga mi, :Jeden się spóźnił, jak żaba w bagnisko :Gdy nie uskoczy za towarzyszkami. 34 Lecz Ostry Pazur, który stał tu blisko, :Śmignął, za zlepły włos hakiem do góry :Podniósł, jak wydrę obmokłą i śliską. 37 Z imienia znałem już diabelskie ciury, :Bo werbowanych znaczyłem w pamięci :I uważałem, jak się wabił który. 40 „Hej, Opętańcze, nie szczędź mu dziesięci :Szponów i nadrzej no porządnie łyka!" — :Tak jednym głosem wołali przeklęci. 43 „Mistrzu — do mego rzekę Przewodnika — :Spytaj, gdy wolno, o imię maszkary, :Którą tak wrogo czerń oprawia dzika". 46 Więc Wódz natychmiast przystąpił do mary :I pytał, co zacz, a duch krzyknął z dołu: „Urodziłem się w królestwie Nawarry; 49 Matka mię moja u dworskiego stołu :Służyć oddała, zrodziwszy z hultaja, :Co strwonił mienie z żywotem pospołu. 52 Dobry król Tybalt łaskaw mi jest, a ja :Wnet szalbierstwami żywot swój zachwaszczę, :Za które w smole teraz duch się kaja". 55 Tu diabeł, co miał uzbrojoną paszczę :W parę sterczących kłów, jak dzikie knury, :Zaraz mu jednym dał poczuć, jak głaszcze. 58 Popadła biedna mysz w kocie pazury! :Lecz Kudłacz, ducha objąwszy ramiony, :Rzekł: „Póki dzierżę, wara mu od skóry!" 61 Potem do Mistrza pyskiem obrócony: :„Pytaj, co jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć — powiada — :Nim go rozerwą tamci swymi szpony". 64 Więc Wódz zagadnął: „Śród topielców stada :Jest tu z łacińskiej włości ziomek jaki?" :Duch na to: „Krajów łacińskich sąsiada 67 Jeno com widział w głębi smolnej młaki; :Bogdajbym przy nim warem się napawał, :Nie straszyłby mię pazur i bosaki". 70 A Łasy: „Dość-em cierpliwie wystawał". :I, wysunąwszy nagle harpun chwytki, :Z ramienia mięsa mu odszarpnął kawał. 73 Smoczy Pysk znowu widłami do łydki :Rwał się, dziesiętnik jednak skoczył żwawy :I dookoła wzrok zatoczył brzydki. 76 Gdy uciszyli nieco wielkiej wrzawy, :Tego, co ranę swą oglądał, spyta :Mój dobry Piastun, niemieszkając sprawy: 79 „Kto owa dusza, tak dobrze ukryta, :Coś ją porzucił, i z lichej porady?" :Odpowie widmo: „Jest to brat Gomita, 82 Z Gallury rodem, naczynie wszej zdrady, :Który miał wrogów swego pana w saku, :A tak ich użył, że każdy mu rady. 85 Brał od nich dzięgi, wypuszczał bez braku; :W innych urzędach zdzierstw popełnił sporo; :Słowem, był bo łotr wysokiego znaku. 88 Z nim siedzi Michał Zanche z Logodoro; :Tam o Sardynii gawędzą do syta: :Skoro raz zaczną, kończyć im nieskoro. 91 Aj, tamten, słyszę, kłami na mnie zgrzyta! :Rzekłbym coś jeszcze, alem pełen strachu, :Że mi się zębem głowizny dopyta!" 94 Więc na Szaleja, co go trzymał w szachu :I białkiem toczył, stając jak do sztyku, :Dziesiętnik wrzasnął: „Precz, złośliwy ptachu!" 97 „Gdyś rad usłyszeć coś o Toskańczyku :Albo Lombardzie — rzekł duch zastraszony — :Zaraz ci przyślę; jest ich tam bez liku. 100 Lecz niech się nieco odsuną Złe Szpony, :Bo tamci wyjrzeć nie śmią, w strachu kary; :Ja, tu pod skałą sobie przyczajony, 103 Za mnie jednego zwabię całe chmary, :Gdy tylko świsnę, co u nas jest znakiem, :Że wolno głowę wyścibić nad wary". 106 Psia Morda, słowem oburzony takiem, :Łbem zaczął kiwać, uniósłszy paszczęki: :„Patrzcie, co zmyślił, aby ujść przed hakiem!" 109 A on, co w głowie nosił kruczków pęki, :Powiada na to: „Ha, dowcipnie wcale, :Że towarzyszy dam na większe męki!" 112 Wiła na przekór krzyknął: „Doskonale! :Spróbuj no czmychnąć, omyliwszy warty, :Ja w zakład idę: nie zgonię we cwale, 115 Lecz w locie ponad smołą rozpostarty :Dopędzę; pójdź tu i stań za urwiskiem, :Obaczym, czyś co więcej od nas warty". 118 Nowym, słuchaczu, zdziwię cię igrzyskiem. :Wszyscy się biesi tyłem obrócili, :A on najpierwszy, Psia Morda nazwiskiem. 121 Chytry Nawarczyk dobrał sobie chwili, :Odbił się piętą na urwiska spadku, :Szusnął, a diabli zabawę pokpili. 124 Na brzegu stali, markotni z wypadku, :Ale najbardziej ów pokpiwca sprawy; :Prędko się porwał, krzyknął: „Mam cię, bratku!", 127 Lecz nadaremnie, strach był bardziej żwawy; :Spadł potępieniec w smołę i dał nura, :A szatan wracał, prężąc skrzydeł stawy. 130 Tak sokół, kiedy poluje kaczora, :Już, już go sięga, gdy ten w wodzie znika, :A sokół wraca, opuściwszy pióra. 133 Wściekły, lecz i rad z tej psoty grzesznika, :Powstrzymał druha w locie Tłumirosa, :Bo uśmiechała mu się bijatyka. 136 Więc kiedy oszust czmychnął im sprzed nosa, :Wbił w towarzysza szponiaste ostrogi :I zwisł, gdzie wrzątkiem parowała fosa. 139 Ale i ów był raróg nad rarogi, :Więc pazurami zadzierżył go krzepko, :Aż razem wpadły w war zacięte wrogi. 142 War zapaśnikom prędką był rozczepką, :Ale nie mogli wygrzebać się z młaki, :Bo skrzydła smołą kleiły się lepką. 145 Kudłacza skwasił kłótni obrót taki; :Pchnął czterech lotem na drugi brzeg jaru, :Wszystkim kazawszy wziąć widły i haki. 148 W różnych zlecieli miejscach i z wiszaru :Widły podając, przybyli ratunkiem :Diabłom, wpieczonym już w skorupę waru. 151 I zostawiliśmy ich z tym frasunkiem. Piekło 12